1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to obtaining information regarding an image from an On-Screen Display (OSD) element.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display technologies, various types of display apparatuses have been developed that provide various functions to meet user's needs. Accordingly, a user may watch various types of content through various types of display apparatuses, including a television.
In particular, a user may watch various types of content provided not only by terrestrial broadcasting, but also by cable broadcasting and satellite broadcasting. This can be done using an external apparatus such as a set-top box and a satellite receiving apparatus.
However, if a display apparatus displays a broadcast content through an external apparatus, the display apparatus merely receives and displays a broadcasting signal processed by the external apparatus and thus, it is difficult to obtain information regarding the content displayed currently on the display apparatus.
In addition to a video signal and a voice signal, the broadcasting signal also includes additional information regarding the broadcast content. For example, if a television receives a broadcasting signal through a set-top box, the broadcasting signal that the set-top box receives is processed in the set-top box and transmitted to the television. The television simply receives the signal and displays it.
If a user switches a channel while watching a television, even if a set-top box adds information regarding the switched channel in a content in the form of OSD and transmits the information to the television using additional information, a viewer who is watching the television may watch the information, but it is not possible for the television to tell whether the OSD information displayed on the screen is information regarding the broadcast content or part of the broadcast content.
Therefore, when a display apparatus receives and displays a content through an external apparatus such as a set-top box and a satellite receiving apparatus, a method which allows the display apparatus to obtain information regarding the currently-displayed content is required.